Something's wrong
by solusviscus
Summary: Tsukimori knew something was wrong but what was it?/"I-I'm very happy with it but-"/"Papa, which one do you love more, your violin or me?"/ Tsukimori's hunch, what Hino wanted and the child's innocence.


Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda or any of its character *cries*

-000-

Tsukimori knew something was wrong. He began to feel it since morning. At first, he didn't think something unusual was happening but the feeling as if something had happen was getting on his nerves. He didn't know what that something is but he was sure it was there. He had experienced it before so he couldn't be wrong and he hoped it wasn't something ugly. The last time he had this kind of feeling was when he just arrived from Germany.

-000-

The airport was full of people that come and go or like him, waiting for someone to pick him up. Tsukimori Len was not a patient man. When he said he was willing to wait, it was on the span of time between five until thirty minutes, not the whole two freaking hours! He wanted to go home and rest. As accustomed as he was to jet lag, it was still tiring! His mother had insisted that he waited for her and didn't take a taxi to go home but what she did which is making him wait, just tempted him to do the latter.

Before long, he could see a head with blue hair that was slightly darker than his, coming his way. The figure that was his mother greeted him with a welcoming smile. The woman hugged her son as soon as she met him. She missed him so much. It was a year ago the last time she had seen him.

"You're late mother." Tsukimori greeted the older woman. Hamai Misa just chuckled hearing her son's greeting. He didn't change, instead of 'I miss you, mom' or 'It's so good to see you again', he choose her mistake as a greeting.

"I'm sorry, Len. I didn't expect the traffic would be so bad." She said as she ruffled her son's hair. If she were not wearing heels, she would find difficulty in ruffling her son's hair. He had grown taller since the last time she saw him.

She noticed him searching something on the crowd. She couldn't help but smile, knowing what her son wanted to see. "Kahoko couldn't come, her mother is sick and there's no one to treat her." Len just nodded, indicating he understood the situation.

* * *

The red-headed woman just sighed. She really wants to pick her boyfriend up but she had to treat her mother. She had a fever, maybe because she was out in the rain the day before. Hino wondered if Tsukimori had come back safely. She really missed him she wanted to meet him but in the same time she didn't want to meet him.

The sound of the doorbell brought her back from her thoughts. She hurried herself to open the door and quite shock to find Tsukimori and his mother on her doorstep, bringing a fruit parcel with them. She knew that Tsukimori just arrived from Germany and she would scold him for visiting her instead of going straight home and rest, if only she was not so surprised to see him in front of her.

"L-Len, what are you doing here?" she asked, shock evident in her voice and expression.

"Who is that Kaho? Why didn't you bring them in?" the soft voice that come from her mother who standing behind her made her turned her attention to her mother.

"Mother! What are you doing here? You should be resting." Hino began to protested but was hushed down by her mother the instant the older Hino saw her guests.

"Tsukimori-san, it's a pleasure to meet you. Please excuse my appearance and please come in, forgive my daughter for being impolite and let both of you standing outside." After they changed some pleasantries, the older women were going to the living room, leaving their children alone.

* * *

Awkward silence fell between Hino and Tsukimori and Tsukimori being Tsukimori, didn't know how to start a conversation even if it was with his own girlfriend.

Because she couldn't stand the awkwardness and because she missed him, Hino decided to break the silence, "I'm glad to see you Len, I…I missed you so much." She bowed her head so Tsukimori couldn't see her burning face. It was so awkward for both of them for being lovey-dovey. They were not the kind of couple that showed their affection often, especially on Tsukimori part. He was known as an ice prince after all.

Tsukimori missed her too but she wouldn't say it out loud especially when his mother was on the room not far from where they were. He didn't know how but his mother always knew whenever he was being romantic to his girlfriend but after hearing what she said, he couldn't help but wanted to hug her so he did. He pulled her to his arms, enveloping her with his warmth, breathing in her scent and whispering 'I missed you too' oh so gently.

"Kiss her already, Len! You two haven't met for a long time!" they could hear Hamai Misa's voice from the living room and Tsukimori was aware that their mother watched them but he didn't care anyway, on the contrary, Hino struggled to free herself from her boyfriend's embrace. It was so embarrassing that their mother watched the whole thing as if their reunion was some kind of soap opera.

* * *

"Sorry on that Kaho, we kind of make a bet on how your reunion would go." Hino's mother explained. "I bet you would kiss her, Len but you just hug her!" Tsukimori mother protested.

Tsukimori pinched the bridge of his nose. He just arrived for a few hours and his mother already gave him a headache. He understood that she was excited since he found a girlfriend but betting on how their reunion would go? It was just too much! To top it all, their mother didn't look guilty at all.

"Now, excuse us, we wouldn't stand in your reunion. You don't have to worry about us watching your show of affection." With that, the two mothers left their children alone.

Silence once again took over them. Hino still a bit embarrassed about what just happened. She didn't know how to look at Tsukimori. Just being in the same room as him made her felt nervous. She was afraid he would notice she was hiding something from him. He was good at sensing her feelings.

"Is there something wrong, Kaho?" he asked as he put his cup back to the table. Hino just shook her head and answered with a small no but Tsukimori wasn't convinced. He knew something was wrong and he could sense it. He had this kind of radar concerning his girlfriend and his feeling told him there was something suspicious about her. She refused to meet his gaze. She ever did that when she was nervous, lying, have something she wanted to say or if something was bothering her. He didn't know which one is that but he was going to find out.

"A-ano…" Tsukimori gave her his signature 'hn', telling her that he was all ears. "a-about the promise you made last year," Hino couldn't help but gulping and become more nervous, "a-are you s-sure a-about t-that, L-Len?"

Hearing Hino's question, Tsukimori couldn't help but looked directly at her eyes, the atmosphere surrounding them change instantly. There was a big silence between them before Tsukimori decided to answer her question with his own question, "Are you not happy with it?"

"N-NO! It was not that!"

"Then, tell me what it is, Kaho. You know I'll keep my promise and nothing will stop me."

"I-I'm very happy with it but-" Hino took a deep breath before continuing, she hoped Tsukimori would understand, "-I got an opportunity to open my own violin course."

"If it was that, you know I'll help you."

"I know, but I want to make it happen with my own hands. You know about my dream." Of course he knew. They had been dating for more than three-almost four years. "I wanted to focus on it for a year or two and maybe then…" Hino blushed and hid her face with her hair, leaving the words hanging. Tsukimori didn't need her to complete what she wanted to say. He knew.

He just sighed and ran his hand through his hair, wondering why he always comply with what she wants, "Fine, I'll wait. You've waited for me so it's my turn to wait for you besides, a year or two isn't that long," the redhead brightened instantly after hearing what he said. She was so afraid he would be mad, "But on one condition," the violinist said, earning a curious and confused look from the woman beside him, "I'll help you, with **everything**."

She beamed at him, giving him her brightest smile and she hugged him saying thank you over and over and couldn't help but hugged her back and ruffled her hair.

-000-

Now that Tsukimori think about it, the feelings was there when the redhead wanted to postpone their wedding and he had waited for a year too, but it turned out to be alright, no damage taken, well, maybe a bit of his ego. **A bit**. Now, he just needed to know what was wrong. As long as he remembered, his wife didn't have any problem, so what was wrong?

"Papa," a little voice called him. A boy of age around three that was his exact replica except for his hair that was red, poking his little head from the doorway.

"What's wrong Rei? Come here." The boy approached his father nervously and then when he reached him, he was being picked up and put on his father's lap. "What's the matter?"

"A-ano…" golden eyes looked at him nervously, afraid of what would happen. The father just smiled gently, a treat that was seen by his wife and child only, encouraging his son to continue "You… do you love your violin?" the question surprised him but he still answer that with a firm yes. "Do you love me?" again, the older Tsukimori answered his son's question with a firm and gentle of course. "Which one do you love more, your violin or me?" the question was very surprising for the older Tsukimori. Why his son would ask him such question?

"What kind of question is that? Of course I love you and your mother more." The boy beamed at him like his mother a few years ago. He couldn't help but smiled back at him.

The sound of hurried footsteps could be heard coming toward his office. He wondered what had happen. Did his wife forget where she put her keys?

"Len!" the red-headed woman looked panicked, surprised and rather amused and curious when she saw her boy sitting on her husband's lap, looking innocently at her. She put her husband's violin case on the table. Confused by his wife's action, Tsukimori couldn't help but frowned at his beloved violin case. Kahoko opened the case that revealed Len's precious violin, broken. With strings that broken off, missing bridge and a bow that covered in sticky glue. Len's body frozen, eyes became wide and his face pale with jaw dropping. His uneasy feeling was because his precious violin had an accident and it was a bad thing!

"Papa?" their son looked at him curiously and innocently. Kahoko couldn't help but chuckled at the whole situation, especially her husband's expression. Oh, she should take a picture of it and show it to her mother-in-law.

-000-

Authoress' note:

Whew, it's been so long since I write a story. Sorry if there's any grammatical errors. I hope wasn't bad. Thank you for reading and please entertain this authoress with your feedback and comment :)


End file.
